Kahla
Kahla is a Mist Elf, living in the Misty mire in the northern part of the great marshes. Her home is a "small" cave in the mountain foothills at the swamp's edge. She lived by herself for most of her life until she met the wayward human Jhon Gallenfreed. Since then she has, to a certain extent, sworn off eating humans, and lives amicably with her human neighbors of the Jungle Bowl a few miles away, finding more value in their good company than in satisfying her hunger with them. Still, she remains true to her Felaryan nature; a playful and voracious predator, deadly to those not under Cypress's protection. However, these days you might be able to talk her out of it, as long as she has already eaten of course, and she likes what you have to say. Kahla, and for that matter most mist elves, are for some reason more willing to sympathize with their prey, rarely to the point of allowing them to get away though, but it happens. Kahla has also a sort of subconscious telepathy, which allows her to "lean" on another's will. This is not real telepathy, as she cannot glean information from someone, or talk to them telepathically. She can, however, get a good "feel" about someone and sense if a person is lying, and she is also able to mask her own intentions. Kahla, like most Mist Elves, likes trinkets, treasures, and mechanical things. She has a large assortment of weapons and materials she has acquired from her hunts. She will spend her time playing with them or trying to make new things with them; not simply hording, she is genuinely interested in the stuff. So if you want a "get out of being eaten" card, you best have a really complicated doodad with you, and tell her that you'll explain it to her if she spares you. This is not guaranteed to work, but hey, anything helps. Kahla is very secretive about her past. None of those who are close to her know much about it, and that's how she likes it. She isn't the sort of person to just "live in the moment", but neither is she one to dwell on the past. Her mother is still alive but they have not spoken for several hundred years, and she has no wish to. She never knew her father; Mist Elves are only raised by one parent, never both. Skills Being a Mist Elf, Kalha possesses magic that involves mist, fog, and, more generally, the water in the air. Like the rest of her kind, her hair is also special: it is "water hungry", absorbing and storing water. The more water it has stored, the darker shade of purple it is, and the curlier and fluffier it is. This is an extremely handy ability since the water can be released at will, as a fine mist. This allows a Mist Elf to always have mist with them. Kalha's magic is based around illusions of various sorts. She can create shapes in the mist and can alter the shape of the water droplets, allowing her to reflect and focus light, which creates very believable illusions. By further altering the properties of the mist (such as the refraction of the water droplets) she can not only blind her enemy or prey with normal mist, but also block out the light entirely, or intensify it to painful brightness. *Kahla belongs to Wowandwas. Contact Category:Characters Category:Elf Characters